O Lado Oculto
by Yndra Kenobi
Summary: Úniverso Alternativo de Star Wars ( Episódios II e III - SEM SPOLIERS). Quase uma obidala fanfic. Obi Wan ama Padmé em segredo mas prefere sufocar os sentimentos em favor da Ordem Jedi. As coisas começam a mudar quando Anakin é seduzido pelo Lado


Título: O Lado Oculto  
  
Autor: Yndra Kenobi - Resumo da Ópera: U.A. (Universo Alternativo). É uma "Obidala" fic. A ação começa no desenrolar do que vimos em O Ataque dos Clones e após Anakin ceder ao Lado Negro da Força. Nesta alternativa, Obi Wan ama a Senadora Amidala em segredo mas esconde seus sentimentos em favor da Ordem Jedi. Quando Anakin torna-se Darth Vader, Padmé pede socorro ao amigo e guardião. Há muitos diálogos retirados do filme. Todos pertencem à mente brilhante de George Lucas. Classificação: R por causa da linguagem e da temática. Por enquanto, nada de sexo. Reviews para este site ou para jlscarlett2002@yahoo.com.br DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens, situações e qualquer coisa envolvendo a marca Star Wars pertecencem a George Lucas e a Lucasfilm. Isto é apenas uma fanfic para ser divulgada entre amigos e apreciadores do gênero. Escrevi porque AMO Star Wars desde 1978, por isso me sinto à vontade para brincar e alternar o universo que o George criou. Isto entretanto, é apenas diversão. NÃO SE TRATA DE VERSÃO OFICIAL E NEM CONTEM SPOILERS. O que se passa após a ação do episódio II é pura invenção minha! Puristas, Patrulheiros e "Xiliques" de plantão: caiam fora e vão lamber sabão. O que vocês enxergam(?) como partes do filme eu considero parte da minha vida e da minha família. Isto não é continuação nem adaptação da obra do George porque só o GEORGE pode fazer isso.  
  
Parte 1/3  
  
Dedicatória: A minha Padawan Padmé ( Arwen). Nós nos aproximamos por compartilharmos uma alma romântica. Um beijo, Padinha! Ao meu Padawan Syrius Nitwalk. Espero que esta fanfic possa iluminar um pouco seus recém descobertos caminhos do coração. Que a Força esteja com vocês. De uma Mestra Orgulhosa  
  
Yndra  
  
Padawan, você parece um pouco... no limite...  
Obi Wan observou o padawan rearrumar o manto jedi pela Quarta vez desde que tinham entrado no elevador. Desculpe, mestre. Faz dez anos que não a vejo...  
"Faz o mesmo tempo para mim também..." pensou Kenobi, mas tratou de desviar os pensamentos, incabíveis para um mestre jedi. Relaxe. Eu não assim desde que caímos naquele ninho de gundarks... Você caiu naquele pesadelo, mestre. Eu o salvei, lembra-se? Oh... sim....  
Fez-se um momento de silêncio e mestre e padawan riram. O riso de Obi Wan era contido, o de seu padawan um pouco mais solto. Aliás, Anakin era muito mais solto em vários aspectos, pensou o mestre. Secretamente, ele às vezes invejava a autenticidade de Anakin. Ele era impulsivo e por isso descuidado, mas havia algo nele que atraía as pessoas. Algo magnético. Irresistível. Obi Wan estava certo de não Ter nem um terço do carisma de seu padawan. Ele ainda se lembrava de como o menino Ani conquistara o coração de Qui-Gon sem o menor esforço, enquanto o adolescente Obi Wan quase dera a vida para tornar-se pupilo do resistente Mestre Jinn.  
O elevador parou no andar dos aposentos da Senadora Amidala. Obi Wan podia sentir a ansiedade do Padawan avolumar-se. A despeito de si mesmo, ele também sentia-se um pouco agitado, mas respirou fundo, mantendo as emoções sob controle. Calma. Busque o seu centro, Anakin... Eu estou tentando, Mestre...  
A porta abriu-se e a figura sorridente de Jar jar Binks recebeu-os. OBIIIIIIII!!!!! Mim estar muito feliz de vê-lo! Ani! Como está crescido! Venham, venham! A senadora os espera! Senadora Padmé, os amigos jedi estão aqui!  
Nada no mundo poderia tê-los preparados para a aparição de Padmé Amidala. Como sempre, ela usava um dos lindos trajes núbios, os cabelos penteados em um coque alto e detalhado. "Um anjo" Era assim que Anakin sempre a definira, mas Obi Wan suspeitava que nem os lindos habitantes das Luas de Iego poderiam ser tão belos quanto Padmé. Novamente o Mestre Jedi empurrou os pensamentos inadequados para o esquecmento. Senadora... - ele curvou-se diante da mulher, notando que Anakin não fazia o mesmo. Estava prestes a repreendê-lo com um olhar quando notou que Anakin não se curvara por estar completamente fascinado pela encantadora jovem. "Mau sinal..." pensou Obi Wan. Anakin já era dispersivo por natureza, a senadora seria uma razão a mais para distraí-lo. Uma razão poderosa. Mestre Kenobi. Já faz um longo tempo.  
Padmé sorriu-lhe e Obi Wan sentiu como se todo o seu corpo se aquecesse, sua alma se iluminasse. Ele tinha consciência, entretanto, que Amidala estava sendo polida e que seus sentimentos não iam além da gratidão por ele e Qui-Gon terem salvo sua vida. Então o olhar da jovem desviou-se patra o rapaz alto pouco atrás de Obi Wan. O sorriso da senadora ampliou- se, a surpresa brilhou em seus olhos. Ani? É você? Nossa, você cresceu E você não mudou nada. - ele respondeu. - Só ficou mais linda. P...para uma senadora, eu quero dizer!!!!!  
Obi Wan controlou a exasperação. Que comentário infeliz! Anakin não percebia o quanto estava sendo ridículo? Parte da mente de Obi wan lhe dizia para acalmar-se. Afinal, tratava-se de um rapaz de 19 anos. Mas outra porção de Obi Wan lhe dizia que aquele tipo de atitude era absolutamente imprópria para um jedi.  
Os três sentaram-se na sala de estar da Senadora e ela lhes contou sobre os atentados recentes. Obi Wan viu os olhos de Padmé entristecerem ao lembrar-se da morte de sua fiel Cordé. Logo entretanto, a luz voltou ao rosto da jovem quando ela afirmou estar feliz com a presença dos jedi. Nós descobriremos queme stá por trás desses atentados, Padmé. - afirmou anakin categoricamente e Obi Wan virou-se para ele. O Conselho nos mandou aqui para protegermos a senadora. Nós não excederemos nossas ordens, padawans. Segurança é serviço de guarda costas, mestre. Se o conselho nos mandou aqui é porque quer que descubramos quem está por trás dos assassinatos. Investigar está implícito nas nossas ordens.  
Obi wan fitou o padawan firmemente. Como aquele... fedelho... atrevia- se a questionar as ordens do conselho e desafiá-lo daquela forma na frente de Padmé?! A voz do mestre, entretanto, soou sem alteração. Nós não vamos entrar nesse exercício de novo, padawan. Faremos exatamente como nos foi determinado pelo conselho... e você vai aprender qual é o seu lugar, meu jovem.  
Uma tensão estabeleceu-se entre os dois homens. Durou uma fração de segundos mas estava lá e foi quebrada pela voz conciliadora de Padmé. Talvez a mera presença de dois jedi seja suficiente para revelar o autor dos crimes. Se voc6es me perdoarem eu vou me retirar. Foi um dia cansativo.  
  
Obi Wan e Anakin ergueram-se e curvaram-se diante da senadora. Padmé retirou-se com sua aia e o capitão da guarda. Ela mal me reconheceu, Jar Jar... - lamentou Anakin. - E tudo que eu fiz nos últimos 10 anos foi pensar nela... Não dizer isso, Ani. Ela ficou contente em rever você. Mim não via ela feliz assim faz muito tempo! Você está olhando apenas pelo lado negativo, padawan. Ela ficou muito feliz em nos ver. - Kenobi fez questão de usar o plural. O padawan não devia tecer ilusões acerca da situação. E, afinal, Padmé também ficara feliz por ver a ele, Obi Wan. Por que não? Venha, vamos fazer o reconhecimento do local.  
Obi wan encerrou o assunto e esperou que Anakin não o trouxesse mais à tona. Ele ficava ligeiramente irritado quando o tema era Padmé.  
  
(********)  
  
Os aposentos da senadora estavam mergulhados na penumbra e no silêncio. Apenas umas poucas réstias da luz noturna de Coruscant penetravam pelas frestas da veneziana.  
Padmé custara a adormecer. Fora um dia exaustivo. Ela não conseguia esquecer as últimas palavras de Cordé. "Eu falhei com a senhora, Milady." Não. Ela fora perfeita e corajosa até o fim. Ela queria poder Ter-lhe dito isso. "Minha fiel Cordé. Você nunca me falhou." As intrigas e disputas mesquinhas foram as culpadas pela morte de sua fiel aia e amiga. Padmé só conseguira adormecer quando desviou seus pensamentos em direção aos Jedi que reencontrara. Apenas saber que Mestre Kenobi estava na sala ao lado já a reconfortava, fazendo-a sentir-se segura. Ela conhecia a devoção e competência de Obi Wan. E Ani... por tudo que era sagrado, como ele crescera! No entanto, bastava olhar para os olhos e o sorriso dele e lembrar do garotinho que encontrara no ferro velho em Tatooine. A jovem levou a mão sob o decote da camisola e puxou o cordãozinho com o pingente que Anakin lhe dera, dez anos atrás. Ela lhe dissera que não precisava daquilo para lembrar dele. Mas nem um dia se passara que ela não o levasse pendurado ao pescoço. Quando ela precisava aparecer com o pescoço a mostra, dava um jeito de levar o pingente por dentro da roupa, sempre perto do coração.  
Padmé adormeceu segurando o pingente junto do peito. R2D2 foi postar- se ao lado da cama, os sensores atentos a qualquer movimento. O pequeno droid acionou um dispositivo de aúdio e uma música baixa e suave ajudou a embalar o sono da senadora Amidala.  
  
(*******)  
  
Eu acho o chanceler um bom homem... Ele é um político, como a senadora Amidala. Esses políticos não são confiáveis. A noção de ética deles não pode se comparar a nossa. Está dizendo que Padmé não é coonfiável, Mestre?  
Obi Wan não respondeu imediatamente. Anakin conseguira virar seu discurso contra si mesmo. "Eu jamais pensaria algo assim dela." Kenobi disse a si mesmo. A resposta que Anakin ouviu, entretanto, foi diferente. Eu apenas disse que você precisa manter sua mente no aqui e agora, onde ela pertence. Foco, Anakin. Mantenha o foco. - o mestre sacudiu a cabeça - Eu não gosto nada dessa porta trancada e do fato dela Ter coberto a câmera.  
Aquilo o aborrecia de fato. Obi Wan dizia para si mesmo que estava preocupado em cumprir sua missão. Talvez a realidade fosse um pouco diferente. Talvez o fato de ser Padmé no quarto ao lado tornasse qualquer detalhe mais relevante. Mas o mestre jedi recusou tal idéia com veemência. Ele tentou focalizar-se no seu padawan. O rapaz estava com a aparência exausta. Voc6e parece cansado... Eu não consigo mais dormir bem... tenho sonhos Com sua mãe? Sim. - Ani respondeu depressa e meio agressivo. - Mas preferia muito mais sonhar com Pademé... a presença dela é intoxicante...  
Obi Wan nem precisaria dar-se ao trabalho de captar os sentimentos do padawan. Tudo estava claro na expressão e na voz de Ani. Aquilo atingiu o Mestre Jedi quase que fisicamente. "Não... ela não... por favor, qualquer outra mas não ela" Seus pensamentos o traem, Anakin... você tem um comprisso com a Ordem Jedi. Um compromisso que não se quebra facilmente. "Sim, ele era um padawan. Membro da Ordem Jedi. Ele também não podia dar-se ao luxo de ser indulgente com a paixão. Um jedi não anseia por tais coisas. Sim, era isso. Obi wan só tinha que lembrá-lo de seus deveres para com os Jedis." Mestre? Sim? Eu estava dizendo que a idéia de cobrir a câmera foi dela... acho que ela não quer ser observada.  
A voz de Anakin trouxe Obi Wan de volta de sua viagem interior. - E você concordou. - o tom do mestre era de censura. Era um absurdo arriscar Padmé daquela maneira insensata. Se nós queremos pegar quem está por trás deste atentado temos que dar algum motivo para ele se revelar... - replicou Ani, dando de ombros. Você a está usando como isca. - agora a voz de Obi wan continha um certo espanto, um certo horror. Como eu disse, a idéia foi dela. Não se preocupe, mestre, eu posso sentir cada movimento que vem daquele quarto.  
"Ah, pode? Que interessante. Então sua ligação com ela equivale a que você teria comigo? Nem em sonhos, padawan. Padmé e voc6e não são tão ligados assim" o pensamento foi tão rápido e involuntário que assustou o mestre.. Ele reuniu o auto controle e disse ao padawan: e depois, seus sentidos nào estão tão apurados. E os seus estão? - desafiou Anakin. A pergunta em tom ambíguo surpreendeu e irritou Obi Wan. " Com certeza muito melhores do que os seus e principalmente no que se refere a ela" pensou Kenobi.  
  
Possivelmente. - foi o que Obi Wan ouviu-se dizer, em um tom ligeiramente ácido. Desculpe, mestre. - Anakin baixou ligeiramente a cabeça - Eu não pretendi desrespeitá-lo. Desculpas aceitas, padawan. - concedeu o mestre. Aquela expressão dolorida e culpada de Anakin era irresistível. Ou quase. - Mas procure controlar- se... Eu o farei mest... - de repente Anakin parou de falar e virou-se alerta para o quarto da senadora. Obi wan seguiu o olhar do padawan Eu sinto também! Vamos!  
Padmé despertou com o zumbido de sabres. Ela viu a lâmina do sabre de Ani fazer algo voar longe enquanto Mestre Kenobi atirava-se contra o vidro da janela. Ao mesmo tempo, Sabé e o capitão da guarda chegavam correndo, atraídos pelo barulho. Fiquem com ela! - ordenou Anakin, correndo para fora dos aposentos para alcançar o mestre.  
  
"Fantástico. Eu estou pendurado neste dróide invasor, a muitos kms do chão enquanto algum caça recompensas atira em mim. Preciso prestar mais atenção no que eu mesmo digo ao Ani sobre ser impulsivo."  
Obi Wan tentava manter-se o mais firme possível agarrado ao pequeno droide que voava em disparada pelos céus congestionados de Corsucant enquanto desviava-se dos disparos do caça prêmios e dos veículos. Um dug xingou-o em voz alta. JEDI POUYU! " Certo, certo... a sua também..." resmungou Obi Wan. Finalmente ele sentiu a proximidade de seu padawan. Bem na hora porque os seus dedos começavam a escorregar e a mira do caça prêmios estava melhorando.  
Obi Wan caiu dentro do speeder e olhou para o padawan. Porque demorou? Ah, você sabe, não conseguia encontrar um bom speeder na cor certa. E Padm... a senadora? - Obi Wan consertou-se depressa. Ela estava bem quando eu a deixei. Porque a deixou?! Para ajudar você. - retrucou Anakin, seco. - Ela ficou com Sabé e seu guarda costas.  
Obi Wan calou-se. Ele estava começando a perder a racionalidade muito rápido quando se tratava da senadora. O mestre inspirou profundamente e tratou de concentrar-se no objetivo atual. Apanhar o responsável pelo atentado.  
(*********)  
  
O Conselho Jedi estava reunido para discutir sobre o ocorrido com a senadora Amidala. Obi Wan relatara os fatos de forma clara e sucinta. Um droide invasor despejara tr6es vermes venenosos dentro do quarto da senadora. Ele e Anakin perseguiram o droide e chegaram a uma caça recompensas transmorfa. Infelizemente antes que ela pudesse dar-lhes qualquer informação, fora atingida por um dardo letal de origem e formato desconhecidos. Descobertos e detidos os assasinos têm de ser. - disse Mestre Yoda gravemente. Sim. E a senadora tem que ser retirada de Corsucant o quanto antes. - secundou Mace Windu. Mestre Obi Wan, encarregado você está de o mandante desses crimes encontrar. E quanto a senadora? - indagou Kenobi. Seu padawan poderá escoltá-la até Naboo.  
A expressão de Obi Wan manteve-se neutra bem como suas emoções. Havia, porém, aquele irritante recanto de sua mente que insitia em perturbá- lo. "Anakin? Ele não é um jedi treinado. Pode comprometer a missão. Pode falhar... e ela pode morrer" Obi Wan lutou contra os pensamentos maliciosos. "Sim, ele pode fazer isso. Ele é forte, inteligente... mas era tão impulsivo..." Obi Wan inspirou até sentir o diafragma cheio. Acalmou- se. "Pare com essa tolice, Obi Wan." A votação contra a formação do exército é em poucos dias. Não será fácil tirar a senadora da cidade. - argumentou Anakin. Vá falar com o Chanceler Palpatine, Anakin. - ordenou Mace Windu. Sim, Mestre.  
Anakin e Obi Wan curvaram-se perante os Mestres e deixaram o conselho. Yoda estava muito quieto. Mace Windu fitou-o, uma expressão interrogativa no cenho franzido. Algum problema, Mestre Yoda? Algo sinto eu... entre Anakin e Obi Wan... Divergências? Sim. Mas, além disso algo existe... indefinível... sentir eu posso, entender, definir, não ainda. De qualquer forma, eles estarão algum tempo separados. Talvez isso os ajude, Mestre. - contemporizou o imponente Mestre Negro. O lado negro a tudo está rodeando, Mace. Ficar atentos nós devemos.  
Mace concordou com o mais antigo Jedi, silenciosamente. Yoda suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Muitas vezes, a ausência de Qui-Gon eu lamento...  
(*********)  
  
Então eles lhe deram sua primeira missão, jovem Skywalker. Sua paciência recompensou-o. Sua orientação mais do que a minha paciência, Chanceler.  
O Chanceler Supremo Palpatine sorriu para Anakin. Você não precisa de orientação, Anakin. É o jedi mais poderoso que já vi. Por isso o estão enviando para proteger a senadora. Não sei porque, mas às vezes fico com a impressão de que se eles me mandaram por falta de opção... - murmurou o rapaz. Palpatine franziu o cenho. Por que diz isso? Não sei... Obi Wan... Mestre Kenobi não pareceu ficar satisfeito... ele me acha incapaz. O que o levou a esta conclusão, jovem jedi? Eu não sei... eu sinto algo... uma animosidade... - Anakin sacudiu a cabeça. Oh... então certamente você saberia me dizer em que momento pode sentir esse estado de ânimo de seu mestre. Não realmente... - Anakin desviou o olhar de Palpatine. Sentia-se meio traidor falando daquele jeito. Mas não havia ninguém mais com quem pudesse desabafar. Exceto Mestre Yoda os demais membros do conselho olhavam-no com extremna reserva. Há algum assunto que desperte alguma reação diferente entre voc6es dois? - insistiu o chanceler. Bem... - Anakin deu de ombros. - Nós divergimos em atitudes. Ele diz que eu sou impulsivo... espcialmente quanto a... - o rapaz sentiu o rosto esquentar, estava ficando vermelho - Senadora Amidala. Obi Wan diz que eu não estou sabendo respeitar os limites da cordialidade. Mas ela é minha amiga! Talvez a única que eu tive até hoje.  
Palpatine sorriu, pousando a mão nas costas de Anakin. Eu acho que não deva dar tanta importância a isso, jovem Skywalker. Afinal, um rapaz com tantos talentos como voc6e certamente vai despertar inveja e despeito em qualquer um... Inveja? Num Jedi? - Anakin franziu o cenho. Aquilo contrariava tudo que lhe haviam ensinado. Os jedi não são perfeitos, meu caro amigo...- o Chanceler suspirou - Algumas falhas são parte da natureza mortal. Mas por agora vamos deixar de lado os assuntos políticos. Me acompanha em um chá? Claro, excelência.  
Anakin sorriu agradecido. Não entendia como seu mestre podia Ter tanta implic6ancia com o Chanceler Supremo. O homem era a gentileza em pessoa.  
Paltatine conduziu o jovem anakin até a sua sala particular onde o chá seria servido. O Chanceler também trazia um sorriso nos lábios. Um bastante largo.  
  
(*************)  
  
Obi Wan observava Anakin e Padmé afastarem-se, disfarçados, em direçao à plataforma. Eu espero que ele não tente nada impulsivo. Eu teria mais medo do que ela pode fazer... - retrucou o capitão. O homem despediu-se de Kenobi que permaneceu por algum tempo fitando a multidão por onde o padawan e a senadora tinham desaparecido. Ele pegou-se desejando trocar de lugar com Anakin. Imaginou os dois jovens nas lindas paisagens de naboo. Incrivelmente, eles pareciam fazer sentido. Eram ambos jovens. Padmé era alguns anos mais velha que Anakin mas seus traços eram tão suaves que era impossível dizer. Feitos um para o outro. O pensamento atravessou o coração de Obi Wan como um sabre aceso. "Pare com isso, Obi Wan. Concentre-se no seu dever... ... e também na promessa que fizera a Padmé. Descobrir o mistério por trás dos atentados rapidamente para que ela estivesse de volta a tempo da votação. Quanto antes ele cumprisse seu dever, tanto antes ela estaria de volta. Com seu sorriso gentil, seus olhos suaves, o andar gracioso. Viva e em segurança.  
Obi Wan Kenobi reassumiu a postura jedi e tomou o rumo da lanchonete de seu velho amigo Dex. 


End file.
